The present invention relates to a fishing spinner lure, in particular for catching game fish.
Fishing spinner lures are known in the art in great varieties. Standard fishing spinner lures have a body or a weight located behind a blade. It can be in the form of metal beads or elongated piece of metal molded into the shaft. FIGS. 1 and 2 show fishing spinner lures, in particular a MAPPS-type fishing spinner lure and a Rooster Tail fishing spinner lure correspondingly. The weight body of such fishing spinner lures has a concentric shape and as a result possesses many disadvantages. One of the disadvantages of the standard fishing spinner lure is the line twist. The shaft tends to rotate in the direction the blade rotates, which causes the line to tangle. Another disadvantage is that the hook can easily be snagged on obstruction or weeds. It is therefore believed to be clear that it is advisable to further , improve the existing fishing spinner lures.